Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 5 - Entrusted Power
Also Leute, das hier ist mein 1000 Bearbeitung. Und zum Dank, dass ihr mich so lange ausgehalten habt, kommt jetzt das Kapitel mit meinen lieblings Charackter: Tidus. Ums kurz zu fassen. Er fing seine Reise mit Cloud, Cecil und Firion an. Zu erst ging Cloud dann Cecil. Cecil ist am Anfang noch da, doch dann nicht mehr. Zu seiner Steuerung. Tidus hat die vieleicht schwerste Steuerung. Er braucht viel Platz und etwas Zeit. Aber dafür ist er auch einer der Stärktsten. Legen wir los. Anstoss Tidus und Firion befinden sich im Westen der Map. Sie sind grade auf dem Dach des alten Chaos Schrein. Sie thumb|312px|Das Team WTF. Sorry ich meinte CTF: Cecil-Tidus-Firion. Aber das andere hört sich nicht schlecht anhaben grade mehrere Manikins fertig gemacht. Sie nehmen die Sache mit den Manikins gelassen. Fast so wie bei Herr der Ringe. Tidus sagt, dass er jeden von Chaos´ Schergen fertigmacht. Daraufhin taucht Cecil auf. Dann sagt er jeden außer Golbez verloren hat. Dann meinten sie, dass auch Tidus Familie hat. Und zwar Jekkt. Den mit vor Testosteron schwitzenden Koloss der erst zu Cosmos´ dann zu Chaos´ gehörte. Tidus meint, dass sein alter Herr nicht zählt. Er sagt auch noch, dass er als erster unter geht und zwar ohne Gnade. Wenn das mal nicht Verehrung an den Vater ist, dann weiss ich auch nicht. Firion sagt ihm, dass er sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut ist. Jetzt stellt er sich Bestimmt vor wie er gezeugt wurde. Doch Tidus sagt nur, dass er nach Vorne schaut. Und hier ist auch unser erstes Gateway. Das "Gateway of the Damned". Geht eins weiter runter und setzt da ein Staightchain ein. So kriegt ihr jeden. Hier sind die folgenden Manikins: Links Lv. 4 Jekkt, dahinter Lv. 4 Zwiebelritter, rechts Tidus Lv. 4, und unten Lv. 9 Tidus. In der Kiste unten ist ein Offical Ball. Eine Waffe für Tidus. Wieder an der Oberwelt müsst ihr nach hinten laufen um zu einen Mogle-Shop zu kommen. Da ist aber auch eine Exdeath-Manikin. Im Shop sind folgende Esper: Shiva, Alexander und Chocobo. Was für ein Zufall mein lieblings Charakter und meine lieblings Esper. Geht wieder zum Anfangspunkt. Auf den Weg sind vier Lichter. Und weiter vorne ist das rote "Gateway to the Shore". Setzt bei dem Emblem ein Multichain. So kriegt ihr alle. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Tidus Lv. 4, Lv. 9 Zwiebelritter, Tidus Lv. 9 und Cloud Lv. 4. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr in Kefkas Turm. Hier ist die Szene aus dem letzten Kapitel wo Tidus Cecil dazu brignt alleine weiter zu gehen. Firion frägt Tidus wo Cecil ist. Wie will er sich da wohl rausreden. Er erzählt im alles. Man sieht es nicht aber jeder weiss was das bedeuted. Tidus ist froh, dass er es gelassen nimmt. Man sieht nur ein paar Szenen wo er ihn es erzählt. Firion sagt, dass er ihn geraten hat zu Golbez zu gehen. Firion sagt ihm, dass er auch Familie auf der anderen Seite hat. Er sagt, dass das egal ist. Firion versteht das nicht obwohl er sein Vater ist. Tidus erwiedert das mit den Worten "Und ich hasse diesen Kerl". Das ist doch mal was. Danach kommt eine Sprechszen zwischen Jekkt und den Imperator. Der Imperator meint, dass die Welt bald ihnen gehört. Jekkt frägt ihn ob er dann mit Tidus nachhause gehen kann. Der Imperator verspricht ihn das. Jetzt lügen diese Mongos sogar bei einem Versprechen. Ab hier hat man nur noch Firion als Partner. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter und ein Mogle-Shop. Hier sind keine guten Sachen. Also weiter. Hier ist das rote "Sage´s Path Gateway". Hier ist ein Boss also den kurzen werg. Aber hier ist auch eine Esper. Besiegt zuerst die Lv. 9 Zidane-Manikin um an den Esperstein zu kommen, es ist die Autoform von Leviathanthumb|250px|Unsere neunte Esper, und die Lv. 9 Tidus-Manikin um zum Boss zu kommen. Sobald ihr die Stigam berührt habt seid ihr Pandämonium. Er meint dass jetzt alles frei von Manikins ist. Als er sich umdeht ist Firion weg. Er ruft ihn, auch mit den Namen "Rosebud". Dann tauch Jekkt auf. Er spricht wohl in der 3.Person. Er sagt "ist das nicht Jekkts kleiner Junge". Ziemlich arrogant. Jekkt meint, dass er vor Angst erstarrt ist. Tidus sagt wie ein kleiner Junge dass er keine Angst hat. Und den Imperator hat er im Schlepptau. Jekkt redet ihn mit Majestet an. Noch arroganter. Jekkt meint, dass er heute nicht kämpfen kann und haut ab. Der Imperator frägt ihn ob er seinen Vater hasst. Tidus sagt ihn er solle aus dem Weg gehn. Und hier ist unser erster Boss mit Tidus. Elfmeter Nach dem gewonnenen Kampf sagt der Imperator, dass Hass alleine ihn nie zum Kristall führt und dass, seine Gebete von niemanden gehört werden. Danach setzt er diesen scheiß Zauber ein wo er ein Feld unter einem zaubert und dann Biltze kommen. Danach (so wie es die Art von Chaos` Kriegern ist) verpisst er sich. Tidus schreit ihn nach, weil er die Botschaft nicht verstanden hat. HustLusche. Danach kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Golbez und Jekkt. Hier sagt Jekkt, dass ihn das alles egal ist, er will nur nach Hause. Ab hier kämpft man wieder alleine. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Hier ist ein weißes Gateway. Das "Crescent Lake Gateway". Hier sind drei normale und zwei golden. Die normalen Manikins: Lv. 16 Vaan, Lv. 10 Yuna und Lv. 10 Zidane. Die anderen sind nicht wichtig, da man sie mit einem Schlag fertig macht. Oben ist noch eine Kiste mit 1000 Gil. Geht weiter. Geht zum roten Gateway. Das "Legendary Lake Gateway". Setzt bei dem Emblem einen Multichain ein, so kriegt ihr vier von ihnen. Geht dann weiter. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt seid ihr auf dem Mond. Ihr seht Firion. Firion erzählt ihm, dass Jekkt grade hier war und sie gekämpft haben. Er sagt ihm, dass er ihn gehen lies, weil er weiss, dass Tidus ihn fertig machen will. Jekkt kriegt bald Schläge. Wer freut sich noch drauf? Daraufhin erzählt ihn Tidus von seiner Begegnung mit dem Imperator. Er sagt ihn auch, dass er seine Worte nicht verstanden hat. Firion sagt ihn daraufhin, dass er ihn und Jekkt begleiten wird. Danach kommt eine Sprechszen zwischen Sephiroth und Garland. Sephiroth frägt ihn ob sein Wille und seine Kraft größer als das Licht sind. Hier erwähnt Garland zum ersten Mal den Great Will. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter, ein weißes und ein rotes Gateway, und eine Kiste mit einem KP Gambler. Der verdreifacht die gewonnenen KP in einem Chain. Im weißen "Hidden Darkness Gateway" sind eine Tifa- Lv. 10, eine Wolke- Lv. 10, und eine Cecil-Manikin Lv. 16. Im geht dann zu roten Gateway. Im " Encounters and Treason" Gateway sind folgende Manikin: Lv. 10 Jekkt, Lv. 10 Yuna, goldener Zidane und eine große Lv. 26 Wolke. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt seid ihr in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Sie sehen Elton John den Imperator (der sieht genau so schwul aus) und Jekkt. Jekkt greift den Imperator an. Nach einem hellen Lichtblitz sieht man wie beide erschöpft sind. Der Imperator sagt zu ihm er soll seinen Sohn besiegen (so als ob es ihn am A**** vorbei geht) und verschwindet mit diesem schwarzen Rauch. Tidus geht zu Jekkt. Er denkt, dass Tidus ihn jetzt angreifft. Doch er tut es nicht weil Jekkt verletzt ist. Jekkt bezeichnet seine Verletztungen als "kleinen Kratzer". Jekkt schreit ihn an weil er her gekommen ist um ihn zu besiegen und es dann nicht tut. Doch Tidus hat so viel Ehre um ihn nicht anzugreiffen. Er meint, dass es so nicht richtig ist. Danach humpelt Jekkt weg. Firion meit es ist hart gegen seine eigene Familie zu kämpfen. Doch Tidus verneint das. Tidus sagt ihm, dass er ab hier alleine weiter gehen muss. Firion schenkt ihm ein Elixier. Das kommt gleich zum Einsatz. Er bedankt sich und beendet die Szene mit seinem berühmten Spruch "Das ist meine Gechichte". In der Oberwelt werdet ihr von einem Mog aufgehalten. Er hat folgende Esper: Shiva, Alexander und Chocobo. Haben die nichts neues auf Lager. Hier sind auch vier Lichter. Weiter vorne beim Eisberg ist das "Glug Gateway". Wie oft hatten wir dieses Gateway schon? Hier ist ein Boss, also der kurze Weg. Er wird von zwei Manikins bewacht. Die erste ist eine Lv. 10 Firion-Manikin und die zweite ist eine Lv. 19 Tidus-Manikin. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr am Ende des Traumes. Man sieht Tidus wie er zum erschöpften Jekkt rennt. Doch er bleibt ein paar Meter vor ihn stehen. Er geht zu ihn und heilt ihn mit den Elixier. Falsche Entscheidung. Er hätte ihn fertig machen sollen als er die Chance dazu hatte. Tidus sagt zu ihm wenn man hin hört statt zu es zu lesen, dass er seinen Vater als Basterd beleidigt. Tidus sagt, dass er einen Typen besiegen will der hart, immer gewinnt und sich von niemanden etwas sagen lässt. Aber nicht so eine lusche wie die was vor ihn stand. Und hier beginnt die Kampfszene. Tidus greift ihn mit einem direkten Saltohieb an. Doch für Jekkt war es als ob nichts passiert ist. Jekkt will ihn eine reinschlagen, doch Tidus weicht der Faust aus. Jekkt mach daraufhin eine Aurawelle. Auch der thumb|300px|Who's your Daddy?weicht Tidus aus. Jekkt rennt auf ihn zu. Als er mit einem Fuß aufkommt zerstört er teile des Boden damit. Und mit der Kraft trifft er Tidus direkt in den Bauch. Der Schlag ist so hart, dass er gegen das rießige Schwert fliegt und dann zu Boden fällt. Jekkt setzt sich neben ihn und sagt ihm, dass er jetzt weiss, dass niemand in besiegen kann. Hustniemandaußeruns. Er sagt, dass er nur ein Kind ist. Jekkt sagt ihm dass er es morgen noch mal versuchen kann. Genau als Jekkt geht steht Tidus wieder auf und sagt, dass es keinen Morgen mehr gibt und er ihn hier und jetzt besiegen wird. Aufeinmal steht Jekkt in Flammen. Tidus greift ihn dann an. Einfach nur geil. Nach dem Kampf löst sich Jekkt langsam auf. Tidus fleht ihn an sich nicht aufzulösen. Tidus sagt ihn eiskalt, dass er ihn hasst. Er sagt auch, dass er schon imer wollte dass er geht. Doch tief (bestimmt wircklich sehr tief) drin wollte er nur von ihn akzeptiert werden und dass er ihn seine Stärke bewiesen bekommt. Jekkt meint, dass er wohl nie erwachsen wird. Tidus sagt ihm, dass er nach allem immer noch sein Sohn ist. Kurz bevor er sich auflöst sagt er, dass er stark geworden ist. Dann erscheint sein Kristall. Er hat die Form eine Sphäroiden. Tidus sagt nur noch, dass er sich gut um es kümmern wird. Der Kristall ist ein Es. Es ist ein Er. Autos, Schiffe, Flugzeuge, Mops 1 und Mops 2; das sind alles Er's ;) Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern